Collisions
by childofdarkness154
Summary: Take a few movies, add a few TV characters and there you go. Main charaters from Xmen, Underworld, Harry Potter, Buffy tVS and others gather togather to fight a new evil. Reviews, please.


This is Collisions, what happens when different characters from different stories are thrown together by my imagination. However, due to the time in which these movies/TV shows were released and in the matter of sequels and different seasons, I thought I might elaborate.

Buffy: This is set in the second to third season of Buffy, only she and Giles appear in this story, but that might change.

X-men: This is set after the third movie, however as you will discover, the cure becomes only temporary, it features Storm, Logan, Bobby, Rouge (With her powers) Kitty, Colossus, Magneto (Also with power) Mystique (All blue again) and Pyro (he is hot, ha! A pun).

Blade: Set after the first movie, only he had Karen with him for reasons that will be elaborated on later.

Underworld: Mainly set after the first movie, but a few more characters are still alive and some will play a part in the story later.

Harry Potter: I just had to throw him into the mix, Dumbledore, Hermione and Ron come along as well.

If you think I have missed someone important who should be included, do tell, I would love to add characters at peoples requests.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that appear within this story, nor do I own the original context in which they appear.

* * *

Buffy walked into the library, a little more than annoyed at having to come to school on a Saturday. When she walked into the library, no surprise, Giles had his head in a book.

"Oh there you are Buffy." He said softly, looking up from the massive book in his hands.

"Giles, what's up?" she asked.

"We've had an emergency call from the council, you are needed urgently." He told her. Buffy looked confused.

"What kind of emergency and where am I needed?" she asked.

"You have to go to L.A, this is where a meeting place has been established." He said.

"Meeting with whom, how am I going to explain this to my mom, she'll think I'm taking off again, who's going to keep the vampire population down in Sunnydale?" she started to ramble.

"Buffy, I will explain to your mother that this is slayer business, your friends are quite capable of stopping a few vampires, but I assure you, this is rather urgent!" Giles said, closing his book and setting it down.

"When do I have to leave?" Buffy asked.

"By tomorrow at the latest." Giles said.

"Well, I'll go pack, I'm assuming that we're driving?" She asked.

"Yes, we are, now hurry." He ordered, Buffy frowned and walked from the library, wondering how to break the news to her mother.

"Logan!" Came the call from down the hall, he turned to see Storm walking towards him.

"What's up?" he asked.

"We need to go to L.A." She said.

"We?" Logan asked.

"You, me, some of the older students, they need us for an emergency." Storm explained.

"What kind of emergency?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, but could you find Bobby and Rouge? They'll need to come with us." She said.

"What about the other students?" he asked.

"I'm going to find Kitty and Colossus and explain to them what's going on." She said. "We'll have to leave quickly."

"Whose going to watch the kids?" he asked.

"Hank already said he would do it." She called, halfway down the hall. Logan shook his head and went to go find Bobby and Rouge.

Blade pulled the car into the garage, killing the engine, he got out and walked to the part of the warehouse that acted as a makeshift laboratory. Karen was seated at a bench, peering at something through a microscope, she frowned and made a note of a sheet of paper near her.

Looking up, she saw Blade standing there.

"Slow night?" she asked. Blade nodded and walked over to the stairs.

"Some person called for you." She said, causing him to stop.

"Who?" he asked.

"I don't know, but he said that you were needed urgently in L.A, something about the Meeting Place, and the Order." She said, changing the slides on the microscope.

"Pack up what you need, we have to go." He said.

"What? Why?" she asked, looking up at him.

"We have to go to L.A as soon as possible." He said. "We're leaving in an hour."

"Great." Karen muttered, beginning to pack away her lab equipment.

Selene watched the people walk around on the ground, next to her, Michel waited to see what she would do, they were looking for lycans, but any had yet to appear.

The cell phone in her pocket started going off, Selene regret buying the thing, but it was handy in an emergency that required back up.

"What?" she asked.

"Selene, it's Kahn." Came the voice on the other end.

"Yes Kahn?" she asked.

"There's been an emergency call." He told her.

"What sort of emergency?" she asked.

"You need to go to L.A." He said. "Michel as well."

"Why?" she asked.

"The Order is being summoned." Selene hung up and grabbed Michel's arm.

"We have to go." She said.

"Go, where?" he asked.

"L.A, we're going back to the mansion, pack a bag and meet me in the garage in an hour after we arrive." She said, half dragging him to the car.

"So what is this about anyway?" Buffy asked as she and Giles parked his old car near an old warehouse.

"This is the Order, the slayer has always been a member, unfortunately, the last slayer who was a member died, and no meeting have been called during your, time, as a slayer." Giles said, wondering whether 'time' was appropriate for Buffy's Reign the slayer.

"And the Order is what?" she asked as Giles opened a door and they walked in.

"The Order is timeless." Came a voice from across the warehouse. Buffy turned to see a woman there with shorts dark hair and an outfit that consisted entirely of leather. Buffy could see that she was thoroughly armed with all sorts of guns.

"And you are?" she asked.

"I'm Selene, you must be the one they call the slayer." She said, keeping her distance from Buffy. The man standing behind her frowned.

"What's a slayer?" he asked.

"Someone who kills Vampires." Selene said, not taking her eyes off Buffy, who could see that they were a bright shade of light blue.

"What?" he asked.

"The bad ones, they tend to leave the Corvinus line alone." Selene said.

"We do?" Buffy asked, confused.

"The Corvinus line are vampires, ones who have a level of self control, for centuries they were ruled by three leaders." Giles explained. "I was informed that there ruling ended recently."

"We fight the Lycans." Selene explained. "We don't waste our time on petty crime, however the matter of our elders has been settled, permanently."

"Now to 'settle' the rest of the line." Came a voice from behind Selene. Blade walked into the room, sword at the ready.

"You think little threats will help?" Selene asked.

"Put your hands up if your confused." Buffy said.

"Buffy, that is Blade, he is only part vampire." Giles explained.

"So I don't kill him?" she asked.

"You couldn't if you wanted to, little girl." He said, the woman who walked in behind him raised her eyebrows as she took in the surroundings.

"Actually." Selene interrupted. "She could, she's the slayer."

"Play nice children." Came a voice from the door, Logan walked in, followed by Storm, Bobby, Rouge, Kitty and Colossus.

"Well what do we have here?" asked Selene. "Mutants."

"Well if it isn't a Vampire, a half vampire and a vampire slayer." Said Logan. "What else?"

"That would be me." Said Magneto as he walked in the door, flanked by Mystique and Pyro.

"You." Said Logan, stating forward, blades erupting form his fists.

"I don't think so." Said Magneto, holding out a hand to control the metal in Logan.

"How?" he gasped.

"The same way Rouge here was able to get her powers back, the serum ultimately fails, there is no stopping evolution." Magneto explained, behind him, a very blue Mystique smirked.

Suddenly Magneto had a gun pointed at his face.

"I thought we were all at peace." Selene said. Magneto looked at the gun, seeing that it held the darts with the so-called mutant cure in them.

"You know that can't stop me." He said to her, releasing Logan anyway.

"Not permanently, I have something else for that." She said, her hand resting on her other gun, loaded with actual bullets.

"Hey, back off, both of you." Buffy said. "What the hell is going on?" she asked.

"Hell is an interesting way to describe what is going on." Came the voice of an old man as he walked into the room. his long beard hid his face, but everyone could see how his blue eyes twinkled. "I am Professor Dumbledore, these are three of my students, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasly. Behind them is Sirius Black, a former pupil of mine."

"That doesn't explain what the Order is." Karen pointed out.

"All of us, battle evil in some form, whether it be our destiny, or of our birth, or out of revenge." Dumbledore said. "But sometimes, we must join together to fight another kind of evil."

"So Wizards, Vampires, Mutants and a slayer are supposed to fight this evil?" Buffy asked.

"The Order has existed for years Buffy." Said Angel as he walked into the room. "Sorry I'm late, daylight and all."

"We are supposed to work together?" asked Logan.

"It existed before my time." Selene said. "I think it's safe to say I'm the oldest here."

"I don't know about that." Angel said.

"I have lived for six hundred years, the order existed before me, generations of Vampires, good ones, Mutants, when they started to appear, Wizards and the Slayer, among others, have always fought." Selene said.

"It is rare that a meeting is ever called, so when they call, you should listen." Giles said to Buffy.

"Fine." She said, raising her hands in submission.

"What is the Order fighting exactly?" asked Rouge quietly.

"I would like to know that also." Magneto said.

"What do we fight against?" Dumbledore asked. "Evil, as we will always do."

"But what kind of Evil?" Asked Pyro.

"If it's a vampire, I can handle it." Buffy said, primed for a fight.

"I don't think they are only Vampires." Selene said.

"They?" asked Bobby.

"They are Vampire, they are Lycan, they are Mutants, they are the complete package." Harry spoke.

"With an added touch of evil, I assume?" Storm asked.

"Who called this meeting in the first place?" Asked Blade.

"That would be me." Came a new voice.

* * *

As always, reviews are loved and appreciated.


End file.
